Minene Uryuu-Red Lantern
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Another tie in to The Baka, The Yandere, Kira & The Emotional Spectrom, Known Atheist Terrorist Minene Uryuu takes on a poligamist cult, as she fights them off shes overwhelmed, till she then find a Red Lantern Ring, As Minene then uses her rage to take down her enemies.


**Hello True Believers welcome to another one shot tie in to The Baka, The Yandere, Kira & The Emotional Spectrum,**

 **You know i'm doing this Future Diary/Green Lantern one shot since already have more then one Lantern for each series and only one for Future Dairy, like look what i have,**

 **Three form Baka and Test which are, Red Lantern Akihisa Yoshii, Star Sapphire Shouko Kirishima and Blue Lantern Hazuki Shimada,**

 **Three form Death Note which are, Yellow Lantern Light Yagami, Green Lanter L and Star Sapphire Misa Amane,**

 **Two from Dangonronpa which are, Yellow Lantern Junko Enoshima and Green Lantern Kyouko Kirigri,**

 **And only one from Future Diary which is Star Sapphire Yuno Gasai,**

 **Now that changes now there ARE two from Future Dairy that being Star Sapphire Yuno Gasai and now introducing Red Lantern Minene Uryuu,**

* * *

 ** _SOMEWHERE IN_ _U.S.A In_ _The Border between Utah and Arizona,_**

 **BLAM! BLAM!**

As gun fire surrounds the era as a polygamist cult open on a one-eyed purple-hired woman who was wearing a black bullet proof vest, cargo pants and combat boots,

"KILL THE HARLOT! FOR SHE THREATENS THE TEACHINGS OF THE PROFIT!" says a cult member,

 ** _POINT OF VIEW CHANGE TO MINENE_**

My name is Minene Uryuu,

I'm 25 years old,

And i'm what you call a terrorist,

Recently infiltrated the hide out of polygamist cult lead by this asshole named Jeff Warrens,

I will send them all to hell with all their child molestation,their brain washing of people and little kids toys and an education and violation of human rights,

IT WAS PEOPLE LIKE THEM THAT KILLED MY PARENTS! IS BECAUSE OF THEM WHY I HAD TO FEND FOR MYSELF ALONE ON THE STREETS AS A CHILD!

I WILL KILL THEM ALL! FUCK THEM AND FUCK THEIR FALSE PROFIT!

 **P O V Change to third person,**

 **BLAM! BLAM!**

MInene shots back, as one of the cult brains are blown out,

"CALL FOR REINFORCEMENTS!" yells a cult members, as more men with assault rifles march in,

"You mother fuckers just walked into my trap" says Minene, as she takes out a trigger then,

 **BOOMB!**

Minene detonate a bomb killing the reinforcements,

 **TrGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Minene comes out guns a blazing with an AK-47 killing cult,

 **BLAM!**

A stray bullets hits Minene wounding her arm,

"Shit!" says Minene as she raps her wound with a piece of cloth,

"The harlot is wounded, NOW WE SHELL PUNISH HER!" says a cult member,

"Fuck" says Minene, just then she sees a Red glowing in the ground as it lances towards her, "What the Fuck?" says Minene in shock as a voice then speaks to her,

"Minene Uryuu of Earth you great rage in accept this Ring and use your to destroy your enemies" says the voice as Minene puts on the ring, as she says the oath,

 _"With blood and rage of crimson red,_

 _Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,_

 _Together with our hellish hate,_

 _We'll burn you-THAT IS YOUR FATE!"_

Minene roared the last sentence,

 _ **IN PUT MUSIC REJECT BY OLDCODEX**_

As Minene's eye patch change to a Red Lantern symbol eye patch, a red vest with the Red Lantern symbol on it, the colored cargo pants but with the Red Lantern symbol and red combat boots,

 **BOOMB!**

An explosion of red energy kills a group of cult members, as Minene comes walks out of it,

"KILL HER!" yelled a cult member, as Minene then crates a mini gun and shots them all down,

"So this works better the more piss off i get, WELL I'M PRETTY PISS OFF RIGHT NOW!" says Minene as she kills more cult members with the mini gun,

"SHE'S A DEMON KILL HER AT ONCE!" orders a cult member, Minene the crates a and blasts the cult members,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a cultist screams in pain as the lower part of his body was blown up, as Minene sees like a bomb shelter that heavily guarded,

"So that's were he's hiding, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" yelled Minene as she killed all the guards and ripped the shelter like a tin can, as she grabs Jeff Warrens by the collar and up in the air as all the cult members watch,

"YOU DEMON FROM! **...** " says Warrens till Minene shots his mouth,

"Can it Asshole!" says Minene, "Now were ware we, ah that's " said Minene as she then pray open the Warren's mouth,

"GAGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Warrens gargles in pain as Minene spits napalm blood into his mouth, as it burns him from the inside out, leaving noting but bones as his bones then turn into ash, as the cultist watch in terror as noting is left of their leader

"YOU SEE THIS! THIS IS WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR SELF CALLED PROFIT!" yelled Minene at the cultists,

"SHE KILLED THE PROFIT! KILL THE DEMON!" yelled a cultist as they point their weapons at Minene,

"YOU ASS HOLES FUCK YOU ALL!" yelled Minene as shots a beam out of her Ring,

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMB!**

A red beam cates a big explosion,

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" thousand of cult members scram as they fall to their deaths,

 _ **END MUSIC**_

"Your all hopeless" said Minene as she then flies off,

 ** _THE_** ** _EN_** ** _D..._** ** _CHEC_** ** _K,_** ** _TH_** ** _E_** **_BAKA,_** ** _TH_** ** _E_** ** _YAND_** ** _ERE,_** ** _K_** ** _IRA_** ** _ &_** ** _T_** ** _HE_** ** _EMO_** ** _TIONAL_** ** _SPEC_** ** _TRUM..._**

* * *

 ** _There have it True Believers another tie to The Baka, The Yandere, Kira & The Emotional Spectrum_**

 ** _Also check my friend Jboy44's Baka and Test/Green Lantern crossover From Idiots to Guardians,_**

 ** _And yes Jeff Warrens is base on cult leader/pedeofile Warren Jeffs the cult Minene is base on the FLDS,_**

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


End file.
